vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ストリーミングハート (Streaming Heart)
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = DECO*27 (music, lyrics) * kous (arrangement) * Gagame, Yuma Saito (video) |links = }} Background "Streaming Heart" is featured in the album Conti New, which was released March 26, 2014. Additionally, this song has made it into the Hall of Legend, reaching over a million views. In fact, it is the only VOCALOID original song updated in 2014 to enter the Hall of Legend before 2015. The lyrics of this song are unusually vague, so that even the perspective of the singer is ambiguous. In both cases, the song is about the ending of an abusive relationship, perhaps the same one mentioned in one of DECO*27's previous songs, "Mono Poisoner." Both the man and the woman in the relationship know that it isn't working out, but the girl is passive and is afraid to speak up, while the guy is too full of pride to drop things. The first interpretation is from the perspective of the man. He begins to see another girl while still in his relationship, who Miku represents in the PV. The second interpretation says the Miku is representing the heart of the girl, and the song is also sung from that perspective. Her heart is pushing the girl to leave the relationship, but she can't quite do it. The heart manipulates the girl into finally resolving to end the relationship. Even when the boy tries to keep her, she manages to get him out of her life. This song is featured on DECO*27's album Conti New, Warner Japan's compilation album Download feat. 初音ミク, and the EXIT TUNES compilation album Vocalofantasy. Lyrics |-|Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist for the English version of the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. Yeah, I say all kinds of things But please try to find The space between what I say and what I mean I've hidden away so well Neither of us are good on our own Together we'd be happy Until we aren't And say "I'd rather be alone" This emotion I can't pin down I wonder where it's headed I almost drowned, and in return I found the oxygen to breathe I'm such a wimp The sensation of falling Feels so good Let's keep it vague We were in love Says the warped inner voice Let's keep it vague If we end up hating each other, that's a win We're both nothing on our own Together we'd be happy Until we aren't And say "I'd rather be alone" After all, if there was another me I suppose I'd be happy Today I'm the girl Like fools we play our parts I know it's EGOMAMA (selfish) But I can't stop Let's keep it vague We were in love, says the warped inner voice Let's keep it vague If we end up hating each other, that's a win I just wanna say bye-bye It's no fun being me Let's just give up Enough already... Yeah, I've said all kinds of things But please try to find The space between what I say and what I mean I've hidden away so well Derivatives |utau = |producers = Aiko Shimizu (tuning, mixing), Ekkoberry (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = yt yIlNmS5JNJ4 }} |producers = Konuko (tuning, mixing, mastering, encode), Toudou Charo (illust, video) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm24005539 }} ATTACK |producers = ragey (tuning, mixing), Ekkoberry (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = yt 1qmPElFDuuI; sc reiitan/streaming-heart-attack }} , |producers = Toraneko (tuning), Toudou Charo (illust, video) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm23234050 }} |producers = Velvet (tuning, mixing), Ekkoberry (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = yt FII7tx-sItM }} _blizzard |producers = 6LIN (tuning, mixing), Ekkoberry (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = yt zdkp_JB2Qbw }} |human = |producers = Soraru (mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm23277790 }} |producers = Hiiragi Yuka (mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm23262298 }} |producers = Urata (mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm23183026 }} |producers = Tasubee (mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm23258064 }} |producers = Yurin (mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm23248901 }} |producers = kradness (mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm23194570; yt S94PYL6r4AA }} |producers = Soraru (mixing), MaruP (encode), DJ ZUMU (harmonies effect) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm23675257; yt tFOtZEH7qUI }} |producers = Mafumafu (mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm23634527 }} |producers = Zero (mixing) |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |links = nn sm23282629; yt SihIVzGDmOI; sc splendiferachie/streaming-heart-english-ver }} |producers = Giga-P (mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm24978835; yt DtSSkyyCdiE |description = This cover is featured in the album . }} |arrangement = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *MikuExpo China Tour *Magical Mirai 2017 Video games This song was featured in the following video games: * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X Gallery X_Module_Bandaged_Heart.png|Miku's Bandage Heart module for the song "Streaming Heart", designed by Gagame. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. External links Official Unofficial Category:Japanese songs Category:Original songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs